goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
King Bob behaves at KFC
King Bob behaves at KFC is a ungrounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on March 31st 2019 and as part of the Recessverse Cast *King Bob-Eric *King Bob's Mom-Kimberly *Tara-Julie *Clerk-Paul *Skeens-Brian *Skeens' Dad-Simon *Jordan-Joey *Jerome-Steven Transcript At the lounge, King Bob was talking to his mum. King Bob: Hey mom. King Bob's Mom: Yes, Bobby. King Bob: Should I go to KFC with my girlfriend, Tara. King Bob's Mom: OK Bobby, hope you have a good time at KFC. King Bob went out of the house, and then he went off to meet his girlfriend at her house, and then he met up with his girlfriend Tara. Tara: Hi Bob. King Bob: Hi Tara. Can we go to KFC together? Tara: Sure. Let's go Bob. So King Bob and Tara went off to KFC, and then they arrived at KFC and then they went inside it. Then they walked up to the clerk. The clerk greeted King Bob and Tara. Clerk: Welcome to KFC! What would you like to order? King Bob: I would like a hot recipe bucket of chicken leg, chicken wings, coleslaw, french fries, a medium size coke, and a chocolate chip cake, please. That's the banquet I need. Tara: And I would like the same menu as King Bob's including a hot recipe bucket of chicken leg, chicken wings, coleslaw, french fries, a medium size coke, and a chocolate chip cake, please. That's the banquet I need. Clerk: I'm sorry, Bob and Tara. But the chocolate chip cakes are sold out. King Bob and Tara were disappointed. King Bob: Really? Tara: Oh, come on! Clerk: But don't feel bad, the chocolate chip cookies are still available. King Bob: Okay, we wanted them instead. Clerk: Okay, here you go! The clerk gave King Bob and Tara their food, and King Bob and Tara gave the money to the clerk. Clerk: Have a nice day! King Bob: That was very smart! Mom will be proud of me. (to Tara) Well, after we ate at KFC, come to my house! Tara: That's a good idea. Skeens and his dad arrived and they walked up to the clerk. Clerk: Welcome to KFC! What would you like to order? Skeens' dad: I would like a twister chicken, potato salad, a medium size coke, and a chocolate chip cake, please. Skeens: And I would like a hot recipe bucket of chicken leg, chicken wings, coleslaw, french fries, a medium size coke, and a chocolate chip cake, please. Clerk: I'm sorry, Skeens. But the chocolate chip cakes are sold out. Skeens was indignant. Skeens: What?! Please tell me you're joking! Clerk: But don't feel bad, the chocolate chip cookies are still available. Skeens' dad: Greg, you heard what the clerk said. The chocolate chip cakes are sold out. Why not get chocolate chip cookies instead. Skeens was serious. Skeens: Dad, I said I wanted a hot recipe bucket of chicken leg, chicken wings, coleslaw, french fries, a medium size coke, and a chocolate chip cake right now! Skeens' dad: Greg, the clerk said that the chocolate chip cakes were sold out. You can either get chocolate chip cookies or nothing at all! Skeens: (in Kidaroo voice) OH, SO YOU WANT TO ENGAGE ME. Skeens pointed his finger at his dad. Skeens: (in Kidaroo voice) ENGAGE ME, ENGAGE ME, ENGAGE ME HERE AT KFC. ENGAGE ME. ENGAGE ME, ENGAGE ME, ENGAGE ME, ENGAGE ME. ENGAGE ME, ENGAGE ME, ENGAGE ME. SO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ENGAGE ME. I HAVE A BETTER IDEA. I WILL HIT THE CLERK IN THE HEAD WITH A ROCKET. HOW ABOUT THAT?! Skeens' dad: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Skeens equipped a missile launcher which he got it in his pocket. Skeens used the missile launcher and he targeted the clerk's head. Skeens: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit the clerk in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Skeens launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck the clerk in the head. The clerk started screaming. Clerk: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! The clerk collapsed to the ground, and he was dead. Blood split all over the floor. The patrons were horrified, even Jordan and Jerome. Jordan: Oh no! Skeens injured the clerk! Jerome: We must tell King Bob about this! Jordan and Jerome rushed off to tell King Bob. Skeens: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now that's more I like it! Skeens' dad was furious with Skeens, as Skeens put the missile launcher back in his pocket. Skeens' dad: Oh my god! Greg, you are a spoiled brat! I had enough of this, that's it, we are going home right now! You're grounded for three days! Skeens went home with his dad, crying. Skeens: (in Kidaroo voice) Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononono, dad, dad, dad! Please give me another chance! I'll be good! I will behave! I'll never hit a clerk in the head with a rocket again. Jordan and Jerome explained to King Bob. King Bob: Sire, thank goodness, you're here! King Bob: Hey, Jordan and Jerome, what's up? Jordan: That troublemaker Skeens just hit the clerk in his head with a rocket just because he didn't get a chocolate chip cake! Jerome: This is dangerous! Tara: Oh no! Skeens is up to no good again! Bad guy! King Bob: Why, I ought to take him to the dungeon for this! Jordan, Jerome, call the ambulance to take the clerk to the hospital because he's shot in the head with a rocket by Skeens! Jordan: Yes, sire! Right away, sire! Jerome: Don't worry, sire! We'll call the ambulance! Jordan and Jerome rushed off to call the ambulance, while King Bob and Tara went back to their eating. Later, back in King Bob's house, King Bob's mum was very proud of King Bob. King Bob's mom: Wow, Bobby! You did very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very good! Since you behaved at KFC. You two are ungrounded forever once again. As a reward, you and Tara will go to the movies to watch the Simpsons Movie! King Bob: Wow! Thanks, mom! Tara: Thanks, ma'am! Category:2019 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:King Bob's Adventures Category:Skeens Gets Grounded